V-Day Scheming
by JealousDragon
Summary: "You are such a hypocrite, Granger." "So you're in?" "We'll see." "That's as good as it's going to get. See you tomorrow, Malfoy. 7 p.m." Read to find out what's going on with Draco and Hermione this Valentine's Day :D R&R! (ONE-SHOT).


**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This because a Valentine's Day Dramione one-shot is the only thing that'll complete my day :)**

**It may not be my best piece of writing but I needed to write it.**

**Thanks a lot for reading. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Draco screamed.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Scream louder, Malfoy. I don't think they heard you in China."

Draco was very clearly in panic mode. "Wha –What the heck is happening? Why the hell are you standing in my apartment –in my BEDROOM? How did you even get inside? Is this legal?"

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow. "Are you done?"

Draco thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Now hear me out, okay?" Hermione said, "I'll answer your questions."

"You'd better," Draco said, still completely shocked as to why Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio was standing in his too large apartment. Sure, they'd been on good terms lately, working at the same ministry and all. But they were on good terms, not you're-my-best-friend-please-come-into-my-bedroom terms.

Apparently, Hermione's thoughts were different on the matter. Not that he minded she was there –he was just shocked. But also kind of secretly pleased. After all, she was an attractive little witch. The beauty with brains were his favourite kind.

"Alright, so um…the reason I'm here is to tell you that you're coming with me to a Wizens concert I have two tickets to."

Draco quirked an eyebrow and stood up to stand in front of her. "And why is that?"

She turned away toward the huge balcony and crossed her hands over her chest. "Because," she said, "you're the only one I know, besides Ginny, who likes them and she bailed on me and I simply cannot waste a Wizens ticket. Am I clear?"

Draco was still very suspicious. "I don't believe you."

"What's hard to believe?" Hermione asked, turning to face him again. He did look delectable standing there all suspicious with a sexy just-got-out-bed look. Hermione willed herself not to think about that.

"Everything. Why would you want _me _to go with _you _to a Wizens concert, even if I _am _a huge fan and why would you just appear in my freaking bedroom to tell me about it? Couldn't you knock like a normal person?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Hermione smiled, shook her head and took several steps closer to him. She studied his sceptical face and doubtful grey eyes.

"Loosen up, Malfoy," she said in a low, sexy voice, "You think too much."

"Look who's talking," Draco said, smirking. Then in an equally low voice, he said, "You are such a hypocrite, Granger."

"So you're in?"

"We'll see."

"That's as good as it's going to get. See you tomorrow, Malfoy. 7 p.m. Oh, and nice place," Hermione said with a wink.

Then with a pop, she disappeared.

Draco shook his head and smiled.

Needless to say, he was in a pretty good mood the rest of the day, his mind mostly occupied by a bushy haired with who he couldn't even begin to understand.

* * *

It was Sunday. The day the Wizens concert was taking place.

Hermione was really stressing it. What was wrong with her? She was the one who invited him! She had been so confident and so sure of herself at his loft and now she was having a nervous breakdown.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She had good reason to be nervous –the sexual tension between them at work was unbelievable and now she was going to a concert with him! But it wasn't even a date. Hermione just simply didn't know what to think.

Maybe it was all a bad idea. She shouldn't have asked him –especially under the influence of alcohol as it made her all flirty and idiotic. Of course, she wasn't one to drink first thing in the morning but her situation had forced her to. And besides, it wasn't even early in the morning. It had been 11 A.M. Draco really needed to get up earlier on weekends.

It was 5 P.M., two hours before he was supposed to pick her up. If he would show up, which she seriously doubted.

Actually, it would be better if he didn't turn up. Life would be simple again. But just in case he would, she needed to be ready.

So one and half hour later, Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror, pretty satisfied.

She still had half an hour to kill so she decided to –surprise! Read a book.

Eventually, she got so engrossed in it, she completely lost track of time.

Suddenly…

"BOO!"

Hermione yelped and jumped. In the process, her head hit something.

"Ow! Merlin!"

Hermione's heart was hammering. She turned around to see Draco clutching his nose, glaring at her.

"Malfoy! Why did you sneak up on me like that?" Hermione asked, breathing heavily.

"Well, maybe because I knocked for ages and you didn't open the door?" Draco suggested.

Hermione blushed, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry. Books do that to me. Are you okay, though? Did I hurt you bad? Is anything broken?"

"No, I don't think so," he said, taking his hand off his precious nose.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. "Sorry again."

"No problem."

Then Hermione noticed that he was there –in her apartment.

"So," she said, smirking, "You showed up."

Draco was immediately uncomfortable. "Um…Yeah. I had nothing to do so I thought, why not? You're not half bad."

"I don't think you say that to many people so I'm going to that as a compliment," Hermione said, smiling cheekily.

"Can we go now?"

"Oh, yes. Let me grab my coat and purse."

"Oh, and Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"You look good."

* * *

Draco and Hermione were walking down the street. Both had contended smiles on their faces.

Draco exhaled. "Seriously Granger, that was the best Wizens concert I've ever been to."

"You've been to a lot of them?" Hermione asked conversationally.

"Yeah. Me and Blaise used to sneak out at night during holidays but that was before sixth year and you know…everything," Draco said and fell quiet.

"So this is your first one in five years?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yep. Pretty much," Draco confirmed.

"Anyway," Hermione said, deciding it was time to change the topic, "I was meaning to ask you…How did you get in my apartment?"

"How did you get in mine?"

"Hmmm…fair enough," Hermione grinned, "I guess it'll forever remain a mystery."

"I'm nothing if not fair," declared Draco haughtily.

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione laughing, "You're not fair! Only the most egotistic, conceited –"

Suddenly, a bell chimed somewhere. Both of them stopped in their tracks.

"It's midnight," Draco observed, "Strange. The concert ended way too early. Wizens can go on till dawn."

"Exactly," Hermione agreed, "I wonder why it ended so quickly."

"Do you know what day it is today?" Draco asked, looking at her in a strange, unfamiliar way, the way he had never ever looked at her before. It made her throat constrict and the intensity of his gaze made her breathless.

"Um," she wracked her brain, "13th –no! 14th of February but what about it –" she stopped short as realization dawned. She gasped, "Valentine's Day."

As she realized this, all kinds of scenarios, possibilities started popping into her head. Her heart started fluttering and butterflies appeared in her stomach.

Hermione studied Draco's face to try to make out what he was thinking. But his expression was extremely unreadable. Ancient Runes was easier to read than his face.

"Did you plan this?" he asked quietly.

Hermione's face heated up at the prospect.

"No!" she exclaimed, "Of course not!"

"Well," he said, a hint of a smile on his face, "I did."

Hermione was utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know how She-Weasel bailed on you? That was a little persuasion on my part," Draco said smugly.

Hermione's head was spinning. She couldn't have, in a million years, imagined this. This was too much for her to process.

"But –But how!? How did you know I would come to you with the ticket? How did you know I wouldn't just throw it away?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Draco took a step closer to her and Hermione's heart skipped a beat at his extreme proximity. She had no hint of an idea about what was going to happen next. Everything with him was just so damn unpredictable. It was exhilarating but sometimes, you just couldn't keep up with it.

"Of course a lot of my plan was riding on luck but let's just say," Draco said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I've come to know you a little bit."

"But why would you do it?" Hermione asked.

Draco frowned at her cluelessness. "Why do you think?"

For obvious reasons, Hermione wasn't the most sensible person in the world at the moment.

"How would I know!? You're not the most comprehensible person in the world and you do tend to confuse people a lot –"

Hermione was cut short by Draco's lips landing on hers.

She instantly responded, weaving her hands through his hair, while he gripped her waist, pulling her closer.

After what seemed like infinite passionate kisses, they pulled apart.

Draco said, "Can you guess why I did it _now_?"

"I think I can," Hermione said grinning.

"Good. You know, I don't kiss women on first dates but I think this was due for a long time," Draco said, leaning in again, "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco," Hermione managed to say, just before the gap between their lips was sealed.

It was the best Valentine's Day of both of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I would love to know what you think about this fluffy little one-shot! I'm in such a jolly mood today, I'll even accept flames :P **


End file.
